cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre
Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre (also known as simply Cartoon Theatre) is a movie block that aired on Cartoon Network from 1997 to 2007. The block aired classic films by Warner Bros., MGM, Paramount, Universal and Hanna-Barbera Studios. Programming * Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights * All Dogs Go to Heaven * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meet Frankenstein * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meet the Wolfman * A Man Called Flintstone * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster * Anastasia * Antz * Babar: The Movie * Babe * Babe: Pig in the City * Balto * Balto II: Wolf Quest * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * Beethoven * Bon Voyage Charlie Brown and Don't Came Back! * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie * Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales * Castle in the Sky * Cats Don't Dance * The Chipmunk Adventure * Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip * Dinosaurs * E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial * The Flintstones: On the Rocks * Gay Purr-ee * The Goonies * Hook * Horton Hears a Who! * Howl's Moving Castle * The Iron Giant * James and The Giant Peach * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones * Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park II * Jurassic Park III * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Millionaire Dogs * Mouse Hunt * Nausica of the Valley of the Wind * Osmosis Jones * The Pagemaster * Party Wagon * Princess Mononoke * Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown * Rock-a-Doodle * Rover Dangerfield * The Secret of NIMH * School of Rock * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Scooby-Doo! Meets the Boo Brothers * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School * Scooby-Doo! and The Reluctant Werewolf * Scooby-Doo! in Arbian Nights * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost * Shrek * Small Soldiers * Snow Day * Spider-Man * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Spirited Away * Stuart Little * Stuart Little 2 * The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure * Twice Upon a Time * Wakko's Wish * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears * Yogi's First Christmas * Zathura Gallery Cartoon Network Cartoon Theatre Promos 1|Cartoon Theatre Promos References Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Blocks Category:Programming Blocks Category:Cancelled Programming Blocks